


A Mandatory Class

by katfish



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is not a morning person, bucky and bruce are the best roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: Tony shows up late to an "early morning" class and the only seat left is next to the beautiful blond who sits by the window. <3





	A Mandatory Class

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something to this length, and I'm still relatively new to writing these characters.

Tony’s alarm violently woke him up. His eyes slowly opened to stop the horrendous beeping. It took him a minute to adjust to his new surroundings, Tony and his friend Bruce just moved into their dorm yesterday. Tony rolled over to see his roommate typing away on his laptop, the subtle glow was the only light in the room.

“Time?” Tony grumbled

“Nine thirty.” Bruce laughed. “I don’t know why you did this to yourself.”

“Coffee.” Tony set an alarm on his phone to wake him up in another ten minutes.

“What’s the magic word?”

Tony shut his eyes and softly said “Please.”

Tony was about the furthest thing from a morning person anyone could imagine. So when the only mandatory art class left was at 10 in the morning he was less than pleased. Tony was also annoyed when it was a studio art class. He was awful at pretty much all things art. The minute he signed up for it he knew he would regret it.

Ten minutes went by and Tony’s now least favorite sound disturbed his slumber for the second time this morning. He reluctantly sat up, trying to be more awake.

“I don’t understand why I even need an art credit?! I’m a goddamn mechanical engineering major!” Tony huffed as he fiddled on his phone.

“Probably something about wanting you to be a well-rounded student.” Bruce’s tone was condescending.

Tony just rolled his eyes as he went to fill his thermos with the freshly brewed coffee.

“What art credit are you even taking?” Bruce questioned as he stirred his mug of tea.  
  
“Intro to studio art.” Tony said annoyed.

Tony walked over to the mirror and decided that he was too lazy to change out of the tank top he slept in and threw on a pair of shorts. He reluctantly packed his bag with the various supplies that the class required and slowly left his dorm room.

“Paint me a masterpiece!” Bruce wisecracker.

“Up yours.” Tony remarked.

The brunet checked his phone as he left and realized that he was probably going to be late, but he really did not care. Instead he clutched his thermos like his life depended on it and walked at his own pace.

Tony walked into class ten minutes late. As soon as he walked in everything stopped, all attention was on him. The entire class was looking at Tony, which included a beautiful blond who caught his eye.

“Miss Greene?” Tony looked to see her nodding. He was glad he didn’t wander into the wrong class and make a complete ass of himself. “Sorry for being late.” he apologized with a half smile. He knew that he was charming as all hell even when he was half asleep and he was going to exploit that.

“I understand. Just try to be on time for the rest of the semester.” Mrs. Greene said as she continued going over the syllabus.

Tony quickly scanned the room for an open seat. Luckily the attractive blond had an open seat next to him, so Tony walked over to him. The blond didn’t seem to have any objections to Tony taking the seat right next to the window. Tony took this as a good sign, maybe his morning was turning around. He knew that he could show up for this class he had a good enough motivation.

While Mrs. Greene was going over the syllabus Tony kept sneaking glances over at the blond. He was literal perfection. It was if his face was perfectly sculpted, with every detail carefully placed to create the world’s most attractive man. His hair was perfectly tousled and the light from the window made his hair look like literal gold.

By luck would have it, Tony’s dark eyes met the stranger’s brilliant blue ones. They both quickly looked away and he hoped that he wasn’t blushing. After that Tony kept the staring to a minimum and did his best to focus on what the professor was saying.

“There are a few projects throughout the semester, but you will have one ongoing project; which will be to keep an art journal.” She explained. “You can fill the pages with anything you please. This is just to be a way for you to doing something creative every day, no matter how small. The only thing I ask you is to date every entry.” Mrs. Greene continued as she began to pass out her old journals as examples.

Tony actually liked this idea quite a bit. It made him think back to how his mother was always writing. He thought about how much time she would put into everything she would write. Tony loved her handwriting. He loved how delicate and swoopy it was. Tony thought about the box that’s in storage where all of the things she wrote were kept nice and safe.

Tony was snapped out of this memory by a voice trying to get his attention. When he came to he saw that he missed the fact that Mrs. Greene had dismissed the class. He also noticed that the boy he had been staring at for the majority of the class time, was the one trying to get his attention.

“I’m Steve Rogers, and I was wondering if I could get your number just in case I miss anything in this class.” Steve seemed a little nervous, he stumbled over his words.

“I’m Tony Stark, and of course.” Tony turned the charm up to eleven and hoped that Steve would use his number for other non-class related conversations.

After the two exchanged numbers, they walked out of the classroom together. This was when Tony was able to get a better look of Steve. He saw how well Steve filled out the white t-shirt he was wearing and how fantastic he looked in a pair of jeans.

The boys filled their walk with basic small talk that you’d expect pretty much every college freshman to be asking each other with questions such as: “What’s your major?” and “Where are you from?” Although through this Tony learned that Steve was an art major and from Brooklyn. While Tony wished to continue the conversation, unfortunately, Steve’s next class was held in the same building.

When Tony finally got back to his dorm room it seemed that Bruce had already left for class, leaving him alone for a few hours. Tony was getting a little hungry so he decided to make a cup of ramen and watch a movie until his next class.

After the movie ended Tony mentally prepared himself for his back to back class and lab. Luckily for him, they were both with Bruce. He quickly brewed another pot of coffee knowing that he would need it. While the coffee was brewing Tony got his bag ready for the rest of his day and made sure the left in the notebook that he would become his journal. The coffee machine beeped and the caffeine addicted student refilled his thermos for the second time of the day.

While Tony walked to class he got a text from Bruce telling him that he had saved Tony a seat. He smiled at his phone and was glad that Bruce could predict the fact that he definitely not going to be early to class.

Tony walked into the large science hall before class started and looked for Bruce. Once he found his friend he sat down and class began. The two boys spent the whole class time goofing off and writing little notes and doodles in each other’s notebooks. The class flew by. Mainly because neither of them were paying attention. The pair of friends got out of their seats and started to walk to the lab building where their next class would be held.

“Was your art class as bad as you expected it to be?” Bruce looked eager for Tony’s response.

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine.” Tony quickly answered trying not to blush, while thinking about Steve.

Bruce had been friends with Tony for long enough to know when he wasn’t telling the entire truth. “Come on Tones, spill it.” Bruce poked at Tony’s side.

“Okay so there’s this beautiful man in my art class and I sat next to him and got his number!” Tony’s excited laughter got a chuckle out of Bruce. “I just don’t know how he was awake at such an ungodly hour.”

“Dude it was literally ten o’clock.” Bruce said cackling. “It’s a completely normal time to be awake.”  
Tony just rolled his eyes at his friend as they walked into the lab building. Once the two of them got into their classroom, they sat a lab table. After a few minutes, the lab began. Since it was the first day, the lab was quite easy. Tony and Bruce finished the lab quite quickly so they were dismissed early.

“Can we go get food?” Bruce asked.

“How are you always hungry?” Tony asked curiously.

“Come on you know that the big guy is always hungry!” Bruce gestured to his stomach.

“Yeah let’s just drop our stuff off first.” Tony laughed.

After what seemed like a hike across campus, Tony and Bruce finally reached their dorm room. Bruce placed his backpack neatly on his chair. While Tony just threw it and hoped it landed near his desk. Luckily for them, their dorm building was close to the dining hall so there wouldn’t be much walking.

They entered the dining hall and each grabbed something to drink before finding a table to sit at. Then both boys went their separate ways to scour the buffet style layout of the dining hall looking for something to eat. Tony decided that pasta was a sufficient meal so he headed back to the table. On his way back a voice caught his attention.

“Tony!” the somewhat familiar voice called out to him.

Tony turned to see that Steve and a dark-haired boy were walking towards him. “Hey, Steve! What’s up?” he smiled.

“Just grabbing dinner with my roommate, Bucky.” Steve gestured to the boy beside him, who mustered a quiet greeting. “How’s the rest of your day going?” The blond finished.

“Classes are finally over. I’m also here with my roommate, you guys should come and join us.” Tony smiled.

The pair of roommates nodded and followed Tony to the table. The three boys sat down.

“Bruce! This is Steve, from my art class and his roommate Bucky.” Tony tried to emphasize how he knew Steve without making it sound too obvious, just in case Bruce said something potentially embarrassing.

The four boys became fast friends and stayed in the dining hall talking well after they were done eating. All of them were enjoying each others company. At one point in the conversation, it turned from getting to know one another, to spilling embarrassing stories about themselves. Bucky had no problem with this. He had known Steve since childhood and had plenty of stories to make the blond turn red with.

“I’ve been babysitting this kid since day one.” Bucky lightly punched Steve’s shoulder. “He’s been getting himself into fights that he couldn’t win well before he beefed up.” Bucky stuck his tongue out and Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Well, you know that I was just standing up for someone who couldn’t stand up for themselves.” Steve shot a look at Bucky.

“Me and everyone in Brooklyn.” Bucky was egging him on.

Tony smiled at Steve. He liked that Steve was sticking up for others it was quite a noble quality. Tony tried to hide the newly forming blush on his face by looking at his phone. As he was checking his phone a reminder for an assignment that was due at midnight came onto the screen. An assignment which he had yet to start. This became the catalyst for the two pairs of roommates to stand and stretch, about to split paths.

“Wait, before we leave let’s take a picture.” Steve called out. Steve pulled out his phone and snapped a photo. “To the first of many dinners together.” he smiled widely.

Steve also made sure Bucky made a group chat for all of them so he could send them the photo. Steve could’ve done it himself, but he was someone who self-proclaimed that they were “bad at technology”.

Tony and Bruce were quick to make it to their dorm room. Tony laid in bed and sped through the assignment making sure to hand it in before the clock struck midnight. About halfway through working on the assignment, Tony’s phone buzzed with a message from a brand new group chat. Where Steve had sent the picture. Tony smiled at his phone and kept working Once Tony was all finished, Bruce put on some random TV show in the background while he did homework. Tony, on the other hand, printed out two copies of the photo from dinner and began to write in his journal.

His journal entry wasn’t anything too fantastical, it was just a recap of the day. Alongside his messy handwriting, there were some little doodles just to fill the page. But most importantly, he taped one of the copies of the dinner photo into the book. The other printed copy would be for the wall next to his desk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt to write a story about a college experience that is currently going better than mine is currently. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a kudos and comment.
> 
> Hope you have a great one  
> ~ Kate :)


End file.
